Our Little Secret
by Scribe Teradia
Summary: Theo's first time isn't what he expected. Warnings: Slash, graphic sex, and more than a few helpings of angst.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own J.K. Rowling's universe, I just like to play with her characters, on occasion.

**Author's Note:** My first and only slash piece. This began as an interlude in a larger fic that is still in progress and unlikely to see the light of day. It stands on its own as a one-shot, however, and is posted thanks to encouragement from online friends (you know who you are).

**Our Little Secret**

by Scribe Teradia

His first sexual encounter was not something he ever would have foreseen.

Like every other teen boy, the hormones were in full swing by the time he was thirteen, and while Theo had initially thought he was finally starting to go mad, a session in the library proved he was finally showing some signs of normalcy. The books were less forthcoming about what he was supposed to _do_ about the strange urges and impulses, however, so he suffered in silence, counted it as just another burden.

Until sixth year, when he'd caught a glimpse of Hermione, in the library on a Saturday, leaning back in her chair and stretching after hours of studying, unaware of his scrutiny from two tables away. He was captivated by her, the way her breasts swelled and made the sweater stretch, the creamy skin of her throat, the lines of her chin, cheeks, nose and forehead. Suddenly, the library seemed cramped and enclosed, and he swallowed hard, gathering his books as fast as he dared while calculating how long it would take him to find the dubious safety and privacy of the Slytherin boys' dorms.

Walking was a chore, a tedious process made almost painful by the way his pants and trousers moved against his erection. It was uncomfortable, and did nothing whatsoever to release the tension he was feeling, making it an effort to walk without adjusting his stride so that the whole school would know of his difficulty. Relief flooded through him when he made it to the commons, which were mercifully empty, and he stalked up to the dorms, letting his bag fall from his shoulder with no grace whatsoever; it slid partly under his bed, but Theo didn't care.

He couldn't get undressed fast enough, finally settled for yanking off the tie and shedding the robe, kicking his shoes under his bed before climbing into it and yanking the curtains shut. Only then did he manage to undo the fly of his trousers, settling back and lifting his hips so he could shove his trousers and pants down far enough to kick them the rest of the way off. The cooler air against his arousal made him hiss slightly with relief at being freed, and Theo licked his lips, his fingers hesitating as he realized he hadn't a clue as to how to proceed.

Sharing a dorm with Malfoy and Zabini, he'd heard plenty of talk about girls, and about sex (for that matter, he'd heard Daphne and Pansy talk about sex almost as frankly), but he'd ignored most of it. He'd never seriously considered being intimate with anyone, though there were the occasional dreams about Hermione that he woke from drenched in sweat and uncomfortably wet around the nether regions, but none of that had ever really been self-inflicted. Touching himself (_wanking_, Malfoy's voice hissed in his brain) had honestly never appealed to him before. He was aware that it made him different, unusual, strange... but, really, what _didn't_, any more?

"All right in there, Nott?" came a voice from the other side of the curtain, and Theo froze. Zabini. Better than Malfoy, by a slim margin, but still.

"I'm-" His voice cracked. Theo cleared his throat, tried again, "I'm fine." He closed his eyes, willing Zabini to go away, to leave him in peace.

The curtain rustled, and Theo held his breath, then finally cracked an eye open, to find Zabini staring at him intently. "Don't tell me you've never done this before," the other boy finally said.

Theo's breath left him in a faint rush of sound, both eyes opening wide as he shook his head. He was too ashamed to speak, terrified at having been caught in such a vulnerable position. They'd had an understanding, over the years, each a loner in his own right, but Blaise had a tendency to seek the spotlight, even as Theo shunned it.

"Well," Blaise said, "we'll have to remedy that, won't we?" Theo's eyes went even wider at the words, and he pushed himself up to sit even as Blaise was clambering into the bed with him, drawing his wand as he pulled the curtains shut again. A few deft flicks, and there was a feeling of magic settling over and around them, raising gooseflesh on Theo's arms and legs.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Theo stammered, edging away from the other boy.

"Making sure we won't be disturbed," came the reply. Blaise's voice was cool and smooth, like silk, and compelling in a way that inspired trust, even though Theo knew better than to trust this particular snake. His eyes were a deep moss-green color, his skin the same shade as that pretentious French drink Malfoy preferred with his breakfast. Cafe au lait, that was what he called it. Theo had never been this close to Blaise before, and he could see why the girls swooned over the boy. With his fine, aristocratic features, he was really quite beautiful, though not in a feminine way, not really. There was nothing at all feminine about Blaise Zabini, whatever Malfoy might say in his fits of jealousy.

Theo realized he was staring, and he cleared his throat nervously. "Erm, not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm, er, really not into... boys. You know?"

"I'm not, either." There was a pause, then Blaise amended, "With one or two exceptions." He smiled, and Theo was struck once again by the other boy's beauty. "Relax, Theo. Think of it as education."

"Education?" Theo was still wary, though he found himself relaxing somewhat, in response to Blaise's suggestion.

"A one-off, if you will. You certainly look like you could use the help." Blaise's gaze shifted, moving downward, and Theo was simultaneously horrified and excited by the way that look made his groin stir. "An introduction to the pleasures of the flesh, and it'll be our little secret. I'm not looking to hurt you, Theo. Trust me."

In spite of himself, Theo barked a laugh, though it wasn't one of humor, too tinged with bitterness that was echoed in Blaise's expression at the sound. "Yeah. That'll happen." His voice was deadpan, a reminder of the lesson learned at the tender age of eleven, that Slytherins couldn't be trusted.

Blaise's gaze snapped back up, locking with Theo's, and he was startled by the rush of heat that swept through him. "This far, at least."

Some unspoken awareness passed between them, and Theo was no longer just seeing Blaise but Seeing _into_ Blaise, who was easily the most dangerous person he'd ever encountered. There was steel beneath the silk in his voice, a sharp edge to his smile, the razor wire of ambition wrapped and coiled beneath the cool surface. He was beautiful, magnificent, but with a dark and terrible purpose that Theo shied away from even as he was drawn toward it. Theo released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and tilted his head in the barest of nods. "This far," he conceded. Blaise was _not_ to be trusted, not ever, not really, but for the moment his curiosity allowed him to make the temporary exception. "What now?"

Blaise reached for Theo's hand, and he heard himself gasp at the contact. "I still can't believe you've never done this before." The silken voice was right next to his ear, and Theo shivered at the warmth of Blaise's breath. The dark hand lifted the pale one, and Blaise held them both up, for a moment, admiring the contrast between them. Then he lowered them, and an involuntary moan escaped Theo as, under Blaise's guidance, he touched himself for the first time.

His fingers had gone cold with nerves, and were positively chilly compared to the heated velvet skin that was soft and so very hard at the same time. Not like the skin of Blaise's hand, which was smoother, almost a satin finish, as silky-smooth as his voice, and he lifted his hips toward his hand, wanting more. Blaise's breath puffed across his ear, and he sensed the other boy's impatience, but Theo refused to be hurried; he'd been given an opportunity, and he was going to savor the experience to the best of his ability. He sent his fingers questing, nervously at first but then with more determination once he realized what such a simple touch could do to him; it was even more arousing to have Blaise's hand on his, especially when his fingers slid sideways so that they were stroking in tandem. He could tell the difference, at first, settling back on the bed again because it was easier to focus if he wasn't sitting up; he was vaguely aware of Blaise shifting to lie along his side, without breaking contact, without breaking rhythm, but it was several minutes before he realized what that uncomfortably hard thing poking him in the hip was.

"Blaise," he panted, as they completed another circuit of pleasure-inducing feather-light strokes.

"Mmm?" There was no denying the haze of lust audible in Blaise's voice, and Theo turned his head sharply to the side, his jaw dropping as he took in the other boy's expression: his eyes half-lidded, lips parted to show a glint of teeth, nostrils flaring with every indrawn breath.

It was the second-most erotic thing Theo had ever seen in his life (Hermione's stretches still had pride-of-place as the first). "May I kiss you?" His whisper was hesitant, reverant, and he realized their hands had stopped moving half a second before Blaise's eyes snapped open.

"I thought you weren't into boys, Theo." The silk-wrapped steel was mocking, almost cruel, reminding Theo that Blaise wasn't to be trusted. Ever.

Theo licked his lips, feeling the heat in his cheeks; he knew he was blushing, but he'd set himself on this course and now was forced to follow through. The ambition in his nature demanded it: Slytherins were not quitters. "I'm not," he replied, still in a whisper. "But... we've gone this far. Might as well go the rest of the way, yeah?" He shifted, turning slightly toward Blaise, and tugged his hand free, pressing himself against Blaise's palm with a gasp. "Show me, Blaise. Here, now, I'm trusting you."

For nearly a minute, they just looked at each other, each of them absorbing the weight of Theo's words. Trust. Then Blaise moved, pushing Theo back with both hands before working the buttons on his shirt, over Theo's whine of protest that his groin was being neglected. Dark fingers moved over the pale skin of Theo's chest, flexing and bracing, and then Blaise's mouth was hovering over his, his breath puffing against Theo's lips. "Patience, Theodore," he breathed, before pressing forward to kiss him. Theo wasn't entirely sure what he was expected to do, and his hands fluttered uselessly until they finally settled on Blaise's shoulders. After a moment, Blaise pulled back, looking equal parts amused and annoyed. "You've never been kissed before, either?"

Theo shook his head. "No, I-mmmph." That was as far as he got, because Blaise's mouth was on his again, only this time his mouth had been open and he could feel the exchange of air between them even before Blaise's tongue brushed against his.

It wrung a low groan from both boys, muffled further by the way their mouths were mashed together, and Theo discovered that it was a remarkably pleasant experience, kissing, lips and tongues moving in an intricate dance that sent signals to the rest of his body. He'd heard both Blaise and Malfoy describe kissing with food terms, but he couldn't think of anything that tasted like Blaise: spicy and tangy and sweet and faintly bitter and sharp, just like the boy himself. It was exquisite, it was divine, and it took Theo a minute to register that Blaise was still mostly dressed, and several more minutes to process that the disparity in clothing wasn't at all fair.

He moved his hands to Blaise's chest and pushed, which ensured he had the other boy's complete attention, once the kiss broke. Still breathless from the kiss, he fumbled with Blaise's school tie, explaining, "You're still dressed."

Understanding dawned, and Blaise eased back so that he could properly undress. The garments were shoved unceremoniously in a pile against the wall at the foot of the bed, and Theo found himself staring again, because Blaise was just downright _gorgeous_. He was lean and lightly muscled, what the girls would call an athletic build, the cafe au lait color darkening to chocolate at the small circles on his chest and a light dusting of inky dark hair that thickened at... Merlin, they were really going to do this. Theo dragged his gaze back up and met Blaise's; Blaise was smiling again, and he ran a hand up Theo's chest to one of the small dark circles, flicking his fingers across it and drawing forth a gasp. "You're sure you want to do this?"

Theo made a small sound of annoyance, leaning back and shifting his hips restlessly. "I'm sure." He tilted his head, considering Blaise for a moment, and then moved his hand, ridiculously pleased at the immediate reaction he received, wondering if his fingers felt the same to Blaise as they had to himself. Eyes locked on the darker boy, who was still leaning back a bit, Theo gave a more determined stroke, and watched the reaction ripple across those aristocratic features, the full lips parting to give voice to a moan.

Blaise looked down at him, a glimmer of something that could only be called 'hungry' in his eyes, and then he was falling forward, his hands landing on either side of Theo's shoulders, his hips shifting just enough to trap Theo's hand between both their bodies. Theo sucked in a breath as his hand rubbed against his still-erect member, the satin-smooth skin of Blaise's chest pressed to his. Then Blaise rocked his hips forward, setting off a chain reaction of friction that drew moans from both of them. His breath puffed against Theo's ear again as he hissed, "Fuck, Theo."

"I thought - ahh - that was the general idea?" Where the rejoinder came from, Theo honestly had no idea, he'd have said he was incapable of coherent speech if he'd had the capacity to process thoughts in that part of the brain... or any other part of the brain, for that matter. It certainly seemed as though the majority of his sense of self was focused on the ripples of heat and friction caused by his hand every time Blaise moved.

The words drew a snort of surprised laughter from Blaise, and his lips sought Theo's again, stealing a series of quick kisses that made him squirm with impatience because he wanted so much more. "Both hands, Theo," he breathed, slowing his pace so that there was space for Theo to follow his directions.

"How?" Arithmantical genius that Theo was, he was still having trouble with higher-brain functions, so he wasn't quite sure what Blaise was wanting, though he obligingly reached down with his other hand, forgetting entirely that he'd ever been nervous about this.

Blaise said something unintelligible that Theo thought might have been in Italian, shifting his hips enough so that his next thrust grazed both of Theo's hands as well as the highly aroused portion of his body, and Theo found his hips lifting in response. "You're the fucking genius," he panted, his breath hot against Theo's lips, between kisses. "Figure it out."

He didn't need a second prompting, and his hands moved, one to each of them, fingers and thumbs applying just enough pressure to stimulate the areas where the velvet skin wasn't rubbing together. Blaise moved against him, their chests rising and falling in rhythm even as their hips came together, joined by Theo's hands where it mattered most, skin on both bodies slick with sweat although there was moisture of a different kind lower down. Their breath was coming shorter, still in tandem, and he could feel Blaise starting to quiver along with him; Blaise captured his mouth again, tongue thrusting roughly, and Theo's groan was cut off as he jerked beneath the other boy, his hands slick and somewhat sticky with his own release. He bit down on Blaise's tongue, then thrust back, uncharacteristically aggressive, but it proved effective as evidenced by the way Blaise shook, as well as by the additional warmth and wetness that pooled between them.

Slowing his hips and finally halting altogether, Blaise wrenched his mouth away, his sudden weight as he rested for a moment less uncomfortable than Theo would have guessed. Lips pressed against the side of his neck, a hand coming up to brush damp curls from Theo's forehead in an almost tender gesture. "That," he panted, his breath sending delicious chills down Theo's spine, "was incredibly fucking hot. I could _almost_ be persuaded to change my preferences, for you."

The enormity of the confession was not lost on Theo, who flushed with pleasure at the compliment on top of the pleasure he was _already_ flushed with. He turned his head to the side, met Blaise's gaze with his own, and smiled. "Yeah, well, it's really kind of a shame you're not into boys." An acknowledgment, that if things were different there might have been a chance for them, but he knew where his heart belonged, and it wasn't with Blaise.

Blaise knew it, too. "Isn't it just?" He gave Theo a lazy, wicked grin, then rolled off him to stretch. "Made a bit of a mess, haven't we?" Theo was too entranced by Blaise's stretching (which he found captivating in a wholly different way from Hermione's stretching) to really process what the boy was saying. Then Blaise was purring into his ear, "Give me a moment to come down from my Theo-induced high, and I'll get us cleaned up for round two."

Theo blinked stupidly. "You mean there's more?" He couldn't fathom how things could possibly get any better than they'd already been, excepting the obvious: coupling with the girl of his dreams, which Blaise most assuredly wasn't.

"Mmm," came the non-committal reply. Blaise huffed, sliding a hand down Theo's chest to the stickiness pooled above his groin, fingers trailing through it and tracking it downward. Theo's eyes went wide, and he hissed in surprise as the fingers moved along his still-sensitive length, though much of that surprise came from the twitch that suggested he wasn't nearly as finished as he thought. "Silly boy. They don't call me the King of Debauchery for nothing, you know."

Memory of his glimpse into Blaise came back to Theo, and he realized that King of Debauchery wasn't a good enough title for Blaise; as before, he shied away from the coils of razor wire ambition, but he thought he understood enough to know why Blaise had appointed himself this task. Enough to be grateful for it, as Blaise's fingers wrapped around him and gave him a firm stroke that had his hips lifting off the bed. "Blaaaaaise," he hissed, the word drawn out in a way that made the boy smile his sharp-edged smile.

"That's my boy," Blaise purred, reaching for the pile of his discarded clothing with his other hand, to retrieve his wand. A deft flick of the wrist cleaned up the evidence of their previous activities, and he traced a line up Theo's chest with the tip of the wand afterward. Leaning down as he set the wand aside, he whispered, into Theo's ear, "We're only just getting started, Theodore. Roll over, and I'll show you what I mean."

His silken whisper was a request, but not a demand, a suggestion rather than an order, and Theo scrambled to comply. There was room for both of them, but only just, which made the rolling rather difficult, though somehow he managed it, feeling himself hardening again in anticipation, pinned between the bedsheets and his own body. His head was turned to the side, so he could keep an eye on Blaise, but he couldn't really see much when Blaise settled alongside him again, bare skin pressed against bare skin.

Fingers touched the back of his neck, brushing the dark curls of his hair aside, and then Blaise kissed his shoulder, his hand sweeping down Theo's back, fingers toying with his spine. Theo made a surprised noise and pressed himself harder into the bed, wriggling at the slightly ticklish feeling. Blaise chuckled, the sound vibrating through Theo's skin because his mouth was still there, on his shoulder, and then Blaise began a more thorough exploration, and Theo very nearly lost track of _everything_. Blaise's mouth and hands moved across Theo's back, beginning with the tops of his shoulders and then the back of his neck before slowly moving downward, a methodical exploration that Theo felt sure was designed to drive him utterly mad. Then he felt Blaise's teeth, digging into the skin over his left shoulderblade, and his yelp was one of surprise rather than pain. Blaise responded by licking the spot where he'd just bitten, one hand snaking between Theo's legs to caress him where he was pressed against the sheets.

It became a pattern, and even with his mind befuddled by the hazy cloud of lust he was still trying to figure it out, though it became less important the harder he got, until by the time Blaise bit the base of his spine his hips were moving in a desperate attempt to get more friction out of the contact with Blaise's hand. Two bites later, and Theo realized with a start that the marks formed a capital 'B' on his back; his ragged gasp was an indication of his knowledge, and he felt Blaise's chuckle vibrate up his spine, making him shiver. "Clever boy." The words, and Blaise's mouth, moved upward, and his hand withdrew, prompting a whine from Theo. "Patience, genius. I promise it'll be worth the wait." This was whispered into Theo's ear, as Blaise's fingers threaded into his hair and tugged gently. "Over again, Theo."

Theo's limbs felt sluggish and slow, unresponsive and clumsy, and he couldn't roll over fast enough, his heart pounding in his chest which rose and fell in time with his ragged breaths. "Blaise," he panted, his eyes wide, twisting his hips in an effort to get the other boy's attention where he wanted it most.

When Blaise ignored him, Theo slid a hand down his side, fingertips brushing against the side of his erection. Blaise's response was immediate: he seized both of Theo's hands in his own, lifting them up over the boy's head, moss-green eyes brighter as he stared a challenge into Theo's blue ones. "No cheating, Theo," he hissed, shifting to rub his chest against Theo's without making contact anywhere else, much to Theo's annoyance. His teeth latched onto Theo's lower lip, tugging slightly before letting go, and he added, "You'll have plenty of time to yourself later."

Theo didn't get a chance to respond, because Blaise's mouth was on his, and this kiss was harder than his previous kisses, almost bruising, drawing a low whimper from Theodore who was shocked at his own arousal at this behavior. He wrested his hands free of Blaise's grasp and dug them into the boy's hair, pulling him closer, his hips lifting again as he tried to get closer still, tried to find that friction that would send him spiralling out of control again.

Blaise pulled back, his hands on Theo's shoulders to hold him in place as he dropped his head and bit the soft skin of Theo's throat. He mumbled something that Theo was almost certain was some sort of obscenity, but he couldn't really tell because Blaise had slipped back into Italian again. Then his mouth was moving lower, along with his hands, continuing the slow and methodical exploration that he'd begun on Theo's back. Nipping and licking and suckling his way across the pale expanse of Theo's torso, and Theo found the sight both riveting and maddening, the contrast of Blaise's darker skin next to his, but his attention was everywhere except where Theo wanted it to be.

Teeth closing on his nipple had Theo arching up off the bed with a cry of surprise, but it turned quickly to a moan as Blaise's talented lips and tongue worked their magic on the sensitive nub. He shifted, repeating the process on Theo's other side, and Theo clenched his fingers in Blaise's hair again, holding him close. After what felt like an eternity, Blaise's hands finally made their way back to Theo's erection as his mouth made its way downward, and Theo gasped and wriggled as Blaise's teeth nipped at a particularly sensitive spot on his left side. Then he felt Blaise's tongue join his hand, and his eyes rolled back in his head with pleasure, his hips lifting, instinctively seeking more.

For once, Blaise obliged without further torment, except that the slow pace he set was an exquisite torture of an entirely different kind. Never in Theo's wildest fantasies or wet dreams had he ever considered that anything could feel as good as Blaise's mouth; his tongue lapped at the heated, hardened velvet, swirled in circular motions, and finally retreated as Blaise took Theo fully into his mouth. Theo watched in awe as Blaise's head descended, and then the boy hummed in the back of his throat, the sound vibrating through his mouth and into Theo, and his back arched, his head falling back with the pleasure of it. Then there was pressure, and Theo realized dimly that Blaise was _sucking_, but he was having a hard time picking the different sensations apart because everything felt good and he could feel a tightening in his loins. Blaise's hands were doing... something, he wasn't entirely sure what, but he knew they were down there somewhere, helping, felt the delicious friction combined with the warmth and wetness of Blaise's mouth that had him writhing helplessly on the bed.

He knew he was close, so very close to finding release again, and alarm bells went off in his head, his fingers clutching desperately at Blaise's hair as he tried to pant a warning. "Bla-aise." It came out sounding breathless and needy, but he plunged on anyway, "I'm going to..." He wasn't sure what to call it, had completely blanked on every single one of the vulgar terms he'd heard them use for it.

Blaise lifted his head, and Theo whimpered as he was left bereft of that delightful mouth, but Blaise flashed his teeth, the hunger still lingering in his eyes, his hands still moving, though they couldn't compare with his mouth, not by a long shot. "Good," he said, his voice a low, husky rumble. "Do that." Then his mouth descended once more, picking up where he'd left off with renewed vigor, and Theo lost what little self-control he'd managed to retain.

His hands dug into Blaise's hair again and curled, his eyes closing as he pumped his hips, desperately thrusting into the warm cavity of Blaise's mouth with unthinking abandon. He could feel Blaise gag, at first, and ignored it, knowing that Blaise would adjust, would match him, and he was right, rewarded a second later by more humming, more suction, Blaise's tongue swirling around him and his hands still doing their thing. Ecstasy wrapped and spun around him, and finally spilled over with a final jerk of his hips, his fingers going suddenly limp along with most of the rest of him. Blaise took over again, still moving, his mouth still wrapped around Theo as far as he could go, his tongue working as he swallowed.

Slowly, Blaise brought him back from the brink, and they sighed together when Blaise finally released him, crawling back up the bed to settle once more against Theo's side. Theo was vaguely aware of the hardness pressed against his hip, his eyes opening to regard his fellow Slytherin as a thought finally occurred. "You've done that before," he accused.

There was no shame whatsoever in Blaise's expression. "Once or twice, yeah." He didn't look smug, exactly, or proud, but he didn't look ashamed, either, and Theo was honestly confused by this reaction.

"But you said-" he began.

"I know what I said." Blaise cut him off, ruthlessly, and _now_ Theo saw just a flash of guilt, which wasn't quite the same as shame and was even more confusing. The other boy took a breath, huffed it out in a sigh, visibly regaining control of his temper. "I like girls. It's better with girls. Different." His jaw worked for a moment, as if there was something else he wanted to say but couldn't quite articulate.

Theo shifted, so that he was turned slightly toward Blaise, dragging his hand up and around and tentatively exploring the other boy's erection, so different from his own even though the principle behind each was the same. The faint moan he got in response made him bold, and he curled his fingers and stroked, firmly, irrationally flattered to see the way the pleasure rippled through the other boy's body. "Who?" he asked, backing the question with another stroke.

"No one you know." Blaise's eyes were half-closed, his lips parted as he let out another moan in response, the silk-wrapped steel of his voice rougher, needier. "No one from school." His eyes snapped open, and he pressed himself against Theo's hand with a groan, his fingers twining in the curls of Theo's hair and jerking his face closer. "You're the only boy here I've ever thought about that way."

Part of him was horrified at this confession, chilled to the bone at the discovery and its implications; Theo shoved them all aside for later consideration, because the rest of him was thrilled and flattered to have come to the attention of someone like Blaise, especially given the pleasures he'd already experienced. "Good," he whispered, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Blaise's, parting the other boy's lips with his tongue and exploring his mouth once more as his hand stroked again.

Blaise's words had emboldened him almost to the point of recklessness, and Theo found he couldn't care less. He could still honestly say that he wasn't attracted to boys, because on the whole he wasn't, but in this stolen moment in time - sealed away from the rest of the world by whatever soundproofing and wards and other protections Blaise had put on the bed - he was attracted to _this_ boy, wanted Blaise in a way he had never wanted anything in his life. There was a heady power in being able to draw such reactions from someone who was so in control of himself, power in the way Blaise surrendered to his assault, allowing Theo to ravage his mouth, to stroke him in a way that Theo himself knew was agonizingly slow.

In a flash of insight, Theo realized that Blaise _knew_ what this power was, was intimately acquainted with it on a level that Theo never would be, and the knowledge that Blaise had chosen to share this with _him_ made it all the more special. He felt a sudden rush of affection, softening his mouth as he kissed the other boy, his hands relinquishing the hardened velvet in order to slide up the satin smoothness of Blaise's chest. Dragging his lips away from Blaise's mouth, he dipped his head and flattened his tongue against the skin of his throat, smiling as it pulled a moan from the other boy. Blaise's skin tasted sweet and sharp and spicy and slightly musky with sweat and sex, and Theo closed his lips around that spot and sucked the skin into his mouth, reveling in the heady taste and feel and scent of the boy beneath him as Blaise clutched at his shoulders and moaned his name.

When Theo's head began moving lower down, exploring not only the dark expanse of Blaise's throat but also his shoulders and then his chest, he was rewarded by more moaning, which spurred him onward. Knowing that this would never happen again fueled his ambition to fill as much of his memory and senses with Blaise as he could, while he could, before both of them were forced to face reality again. The lean muscles of Blaise's chest were so different from his own build, and yet there were similarities, too, particularly in the way the boy responded when Theo located the dark circle of his nipple and sucked it into his mouth, his fingers questing to find the other nub and pinch and roll it between his fingers. An hour ago, he never would have considered that such activity could be so arousing, but now he found himself hardening all over again in response to Blaise's moans and the way his hips were shifting restlessly on the bed.

Pulling himself away from the other boy's body, Theo ran his hands over the smooth expanse of chest and then abdomen, eyes wide with fascination and more than a little admiration at the way the muscles moved beneath the skin, rippling and flexing and bunching. His hands moved downward, fingertips meeting the downy-fine hair just below Blaise's navel and following it further down, watching as the rigid shaft twitched and bobbed in anticipation. The sound of his name, panted breathlessly, drew his gaze back upward, and his eyes went wider still at Blaise's expression; there was lust and desire and hunger still in those green eyes, but compassion, too, and understanding, and affection, and Blaise's voice was a whisper when he said, "You don't have to."

Unbidden, unwanted, unwelcome, the Sight took hold, and Theo knew, with absolute certainty, that Blaise saw it as a line in the sand, a step onto a path that he'd been shoved down against his will and would do anything to keep Theo from walking unwillingly. The connection broke, but the knowledge didn't fade, and it left Theo reeling for a moment before he finally recovered enough to form a reply. "I want to."

Before Blaise could protest further, Theo had slid down, his head bowing to swipe his tongue over the head of Blaise's erection, immensely glad that Blaise had already done this to him so that he had some clue as to how to proceed. It was awkward, at first, trying to work out the mechanics from the giving end, and it frankly wasn't something he could see himself ever really enjoying, but Blaise's reaction was worth it. This part of him was by far sweeter than any other part of him, and that helped when Theo closed his mouth around him and tried to mimic what Blaise had done without gagging; it didn't take him long to work it out once he was actively engaged, however, and his hands fondled the bits that were neglected by his mouth, dimly remembering that Blaise had done something similar. It wasn't long before Blaise's hands had taken hold of his head in much the same fashion, and Theo endured it because he knew he'd been just as rough; Blaise's release was so sudden it surprised them both, and Theo found himself swallowing, his throat burning just a little from the heat and the taste and something that almost felt like shame, although he wasn't sure if it was Blaise's shame or his own.

Theo released him slowly, crawling back up the bed and stretching out alongside Blaise, licking his lips before leaning just enough to press a kiss to the other boy's mouth. Blaise's eyes opened, and one of his arms slid around Theo's waist, pulling him closer, while the other danced along his side and then further down. His fingers brushed Theo's groin, eliciting a gasp and then a moan, and he hooked one of his legs over Theo's to keep him in place. Eyes locked, faces so close together that Theo could feel every breath Blaise let out, as Blaise's hand moved, slowly at first but picking up speed as he interpreted the silent messages of Theo's body that demanded a faster pace. Theo gasped and whimpered and hissed and moaned, but he didn't last all that long, not with Blaise wrapped and coiled around him, that hungry, determined look back on his face. He shook and shuddered and finally spurted his release all over himself and Blaise's hand, though it wasn't nearly as much as the first time.

He'd maintained eye contact with Blaise the whole time, and this time he saw how much his release affected the other boy, didn't fight as the Sight took hold yet again, opening up a connection between them that changed the moment of what would have been purely physical, carnal release and made it something else entirely, something deeper, almost spiritual. He felt more than heard Blaise's gasp, knew that the other boy had felt it, too, and then it was broken, severed, followed immediately by Blaise's mouth on his. Theo gave himself up to the kiss without hesitation, sliding both arms around Blaise and holding him close as their tongues met and melded and twined together.

When Blaise broke the kiss, he shifted and rested his head on Theo's shoulder, his breath puffing across the crook of Theo's neck. "You've completely ruined me for other boys, Theo," he murmured lazily.

"I thought you weren't into boys, Blaise." The response was automatic, parroting back the words Blaise himself had used to mock him earlier, only Theo said them without the cruelly mocking tone.

Blaise tilted his head just enough to look up at Theo's face, meeting his eyes. "I'm not," he replied, though his hand was making slow circles on Theo's hip. "With one or two exceptions."

Theo shifted just enough to press another kiss to Blaise's lips. "I'm not, either. But I'm glad I made _this_ exception." He felt a trickle of something cold on his stomach, and made a face. "I've made a mess again."

"Easily remedied," Blaise replied, nipping at Theo's lower lip before he could draw back. "Can you reach my wand?"

"This one?" Theo slid a hand down Blaise's side to his groin, and was rewarded with a gasp as Blaise hardened beneath his fingers.

"Cheeky." Blaise shifted, rolling to hover over Theo, trapping Theo's hand between them again. "I meant the other one, genius, but if you want to have another go, I'm game."

"I noticed." Theo lifted his other arm over his head, reaching for where Blaise had put his wand after he'd cleaned them up the last time. Blaise had already started rocking his hips, slowly, a repeat of their first time, and Theo's hand moved automatically until his fingers closed on the handle of Blaise's wand, and a thought occurred. "Blaise... is this, well, normal?" He'd heard discussions from both genders on the subject of stamina, and even with taking hormones into account he had to wonder if maybe they weren't pushing some kind of limit somewhere.

Blaise halted immediately, retrieving his wand from Theo's hand and taking care of the chilled remains of Theo's most recent release before finally looking down at him with a sigh. "Not... in the strictest sense, no."

Cold betrayal ripped through him, and Theo shoved Blaise off him, his eyes wide. "What did you do?" He felt sick, he felt violated, and the worst part was that he'd known all along that he never should have trusted Blaise in the first place.

"Theo." Blaise's whisper sounded wounded, and the boy _looked_ wounded, but Theo was wary again, on his guard even though he still felt the pull of attraction and was still - Merlin help him - aroused beyond belief. "I didn't... I _wouldn't_ do that, not to you."

"What did you do, Blaise?" Theo wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but he clung to the shred of hope he found in Blaise's words, because what he really wanted was just for Blaise to kiss him and make everything right again.

"Just... It's a harmless spell, all right? For stamina." His expression was still wounded, but there was hope there, too. "Look, my mother's been married seven times, and some of those men were right geezers. I swear that's all it does, Theo."

"You're sure?" Theo was still wary, but some of the hurt had lifted, and memory returned of the connection they'd made on a deeper level. Blaise was an untrustworthy snake, to be sure, but his affection and attraction were genuine.

Setting his wand aside, Blaise edged closer, and Theo allowed himself to be pulled into the other boy's arms. "I'm sure. There are some lines that even I won't cross, Theo, and I would _never_ do that to you. I just wanted to make the most of what time we had. I thought you understood that."

Another flash of insight, that some of Blaise's skills had not been learned willingly, and Theo relaxed again, leaning against Blaise. "I did. I mean, I do. I'm sorry, it's just I've never..." His voice trailed off, as he ran out of words to explain.

"It's all right." Blaise kissed his forehead, then shifted, dropping his hand to draw a low whimper from Theo as he was reminded of what they'd been about to do before he'd interrupted things. "Do you still want to have another go?"

"Blaise," Theo whispered, shivering from the contact and tilting his head, seeking Blaise's lips. "Yes."

With that simple acquiescence, they moved to lie back down on the bed, bodies molding together with surprising ease, and were soon caught up again in a haze of lust and hormones. Theo lost track of the number of times they brought each other to complete and utter ecstasy, but he was sure it had to be some kind of record somewhere. In between, they would talk, mostly Theo asking questions for Blaise to answer, about sex at first and then about girls, and they talked more after the stamina spell finally gave out, comfortably intertwined in a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs and bodies.

Blaise finally disentangled himself, and Theo found himself whining in protest, which earned him a kiss on the forehead. "One final lesson," Blaise murmured, shifting until they were lying next to each other. "After all, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure you could take care of yourself?"

"_Are_ we friends?" Theo countered, though he was already licking his lips in anticipation, having some vague idea of what Blaise was talking about.

"I don't see how we can be anything else, after this," Blaise pointed out, taking hold of Theo's hand and directing it to Theo's groin, where his erection was growing harder by the second. "Focus, genius. Maybe if you started doing this on a regular basis you wouldn't be so uptight."

"I am _not_ uptight," Theo protested. He followed directions, though, gripping himself and stroking the way he'd learned to do with Blaise.

"You are. Come on, we'll do this together." Blaise had taken hold of himself, and Theo watched in fascination as their hands moved together, their bodies reacting in almost exactly the same way. It was unbelievably erotic, especially with Blaise pressed against his side, their hips and shoulders touching; judging by the way Blaise picked up speed faster than usual, Theo guessed it was just as arousing for the other boy as it was for him.

Their hands moved, together and separate at the same time, their hips lifting in the same rhythm, chests rising and falling with rapid, panting breaths as mouths emitted entirely different-sounding gasps and moans of pleasure. Theo felt the familiar tightening in his loins, gasped a breathless, "Blaise." Then his head fell back, eyes closing as he gave himself up to the friction of his hand, felt the familiar sticky warmth coat his skin, knew by the way Blaise tightened and bucked and groaned beside him that they'd come at the same time.

Minutes passed in comfortable silence, and then he felt Blaise moving, knew that Blaise was using his wand to clean them up even before he felt the warmth vanish from his fingers. He felt a feather-light brush to his lips, and Blaise's breath was warm on his cheek as he whispered, "I'm going to go now."

Theo didn't open his eyes, didn't want to see as Blaise re-dressed, though he felt the frisson of magic dissipate when the wards and soundproofing were released, heard the rustle of fabric as Blaise left him. Reality was calling, and he didn't want to face it, not yet, although he took comfort from the fact that he had a new and unexpected ally in Zabini. He still didn't trust him, not really, but he understood him, and that made all the difference in the world.

**The End**


End file.
